1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant clothing, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant hair bib organization wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to an infant during a feeding procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The feeding of infants is frequently associated with the undesired distribution of food relative to the food's origin and directing such food to the infant's hair as the infant will rub its hands in the food and into the hair during a feeding procedure. While bib structure in the prior art has been directed to affording protection to an infant's torso, it heretofore has not been addressed to the protection of an infant in a feeding procedure. Prior art patents such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,528; 4,884,299; 4,862,508; 4,793,004; and 4,706,303 have been directed to the protection of an infant's torso during feeding, and as noted, does not provide for the complete protection of an infant's hair and the like during such feeding.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant hair bib organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.